Joey has a Secret that Seto doesn't know
by noffermans
Summary: Joey has a secret, and because of that he stay's in the kaiba mainson. Would Seto find it out, and what did Seto plan for Mokuba's  birthday. JoeyxKaiba with slight MokubaxNoa Yoai don't like don't read


**So here is another puppyshipping story and it has a slight Mokuba x Noa in it. I hope you readers like it. I think Seto is OOC. So tell if you like. If you don't like yaoi don't read. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Joey was a pretty normal kid. Annoying, but normal. Joey was done with his second job and walked…"home." Well, it wasn't really his home, but he had stayed for a few days at the Kaiba mansion. Why? Because he had nowhere else to go. That's why! His father was out of the city and Joey, the smart boy that he was, forgot his keys.

At first he planned to sleep over at Yugi's. But a broken water pipe cancelled that. The whole game shop was flooded with water. When Mokuba heard, he told Joey that he could stay at the mansion because there were plenty of rooms they didn't use.

After a long conversation with Kaiba, Mokuba finally got him to agree-as long as Joey didn't make a mess, and he was home for dinner. That last one was probably Yugi's idea. He often tells Joey that he doesn't look too good, and Yugi knows Joey skips dinner a lot, so he wants to make sure that Joey eats more.

Joey's POV

I walked through the door. I was greeted by a happy Mokuba. Normally I would like that, but not today. I was too tired. I said before Mokuba could ask something, "Sorry, kiddo, not now-I need a little nap."

Mokuba smiled a sad smile at me. "Oh, alright then. I'll have fun by myself. Just be down by dinner time."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry…why don't you go play with Noa in the virtual world? I think he would love to see you."

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Okay then!'' he answered and walked away.

I went to the stairs, but just looking at them made me tired again. I sighed. I know Mokuba doesn't like it when I don't play with him. But today was really stressful, and I didn't want to upset him one day before his birthday. And as for Noa, he somehow managed to get into the Kaiba Corp.'s computer system and now plays with Mokuba at least once a day in the virtual world. But Mokuba can't stay there too long, because it is dangerous. I don't know exactly why. I think that Noa will be the perfect present for his birthday. Mokuba really loves that boy. I can see it in his eyes.

I opened a door, not caring if it was my own room or not, and fell on the bed. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep for a very long time.

I heard a door open. Is it time for dinner already? I felt like I had just closed my eyes. But then I heard, "What are you doing in my bed, you Mutt?"

At that moment I knew in whose room I was, but I didn't feel like getting up. I mumbled something like, "Too tired…."

I heard the other one sigh and say, "For what?"

"Everything," I answered, trying to find sleep again.

"Get out of my room!" he said.

I shook my head. And then I heard an angry sigh near me. I slowly opened one eye. I saw Kaiba walking towards me. He leaned down close to my face and hissed, "If you don't get out now…you are back on the street."

I started to grin…. "You'd do that to your brother? He likes having me around."

Kaiba crawled something and sat back up and then said, "You're annoying''

.

"Thanks, now leave!" I said crossly. I just wanted to sleep…is that too much to ask?

"Oh, is someone a little grumpy?" asked Kaiba, looking, well…amused.

"No!" I said. "Just tired and stressed,'' I added with a sigh.

"Stressed?'' Kaiba asked. I just nodded my head. "Why don't you take a break then?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because I can't, genius!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who runs one of the biggest companies in the country. I am the one who should be stressed."

"Yeah, but you don't have two jobs where you have to run everywhere. If you come a second late you don't get in trouble. You can go home whenever you want. You're the CEO…I'm not. I work for the boss and if he doesn't like something, I'm fired. Don't tell me that I don't know what stressful means." Kaiba did not say anything after that, but he laid his hands on my shoulders. My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up. "Kaiba?" I asked.

"Just relax, Joey, this will make you feel better.''

I layed down again and relaxed. He called me by my first name…he has never done that before. I felt his hand move against my shoulders. Is he giving me a massage? Why? Well I don't care, this feels so good. It was like all my worries just disappeared. After 15 minutes he stopped. I sat up beside him and looked at him. "Seto…I…thank you. You were right; it really made me feel better."

Kaiba said nothing and looked down at his feet. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. I never had seen him like this…it make him look cute. Wow… that was a word I never thought to use for him.

"You called me Seto," he suddenly said.

My eyes widened for a second. "Oh, I did? I'm sorry." I know that he doesn't like it when somebody other than Mokuba calls him that.

"Don't be," He said. "I liked it."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "That is the first time I heard you say you liked something."

Kaiba looked somehow a bit sad and he said, "I like many things, you know."

I just wanted to tease him a little and said, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Kaiba's blush deepened a little and I started to blush when he gave me the answer. "You," he said it soft, but because I was that close to him I heard it.

I kept quiet. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I didn't want to upset him. Then Kaiba said something really quiet but I could still hear it. "Do you…" but then he trailed off.

I know what he wanted to ask. I was afraid for that question to come. But when he said it, I knew the answer. "I like you, too," I said, blushing. I saw a small smile passing his lips.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Not knowing what to say or do.

"Joey?" I heard. I turned my head to look at him. At the moment I turned to him I felt two warm lips pressed against my own. My eyes snapped open in shock and I looked at his eyes that were looking back at me. His eyes where filled with fear of my rejection but also all of his love. I slowly closed my eyes and started to kiss back.

After a few minutes of making out I had to pull away because of the need for air. I panted a little and asked, "So what does this mean…Are we a couple now?"

"Only if you want us to be," he answered me, smiling.

A smile spread on my lips and I said, "I would **love** to." Then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Seto smiled.

"But, Seto, you have to know something." He looked at me with a worried expression. "There is something I keep secret and I have done that for years. It could take a while before I tell anyone. No one knows…I just wanted to let you know there is a reason it might look like I could cheat on you, but I won't ever think of doing that. Please trust me…I will tell you when I'm ready."

I didn't look at him. I felt a hand under my chin and it forced me to look at him. Seto's eyes where filled with love. "Joey…I love you…No matter what this secret of yours is, it could never make me hate you. Just tell me when you are ready. As long as you promise me that you will turn to me if you need help."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Seto." I leaned my head on his shoulder and just sat there. In that moment, everything seemed perfect.

**So that was it. I think of maybe a second chapter about Mokuba's birthday and another one where Joey tells Seto his secret. But it has to wait. So please review. I like them. They give me the feeling you like my story, even if there is something to change. And thanks to dancing elf for beta reading again. **


End file.
